Sin titulo
by deckagermanotta
Summary: Decka (yo) es un joven cydiano (raza creada por mi) que en un momento de aburrimiento en casa de su abuela se pone a explorar el lugar, encuentra un extraño contenedeor con el que empezara una aventura. La historia esta clasificada con personajes de Sonic, pero es que es un crossover muy grande, asi que como ellos son los principales, elegi este como categoria
1. El comienzo

**CAP 1**

Uno nunca se imagina lo que puede encontrar cuando se explora a fondo una casa, y por azares del destino a mi me toco la suerte de encontrar algo que me cambiaria la vida.

Me llamo Decka, Decka Germanotta, tengo 17 años y la verdad no soy muy sociable con la gente, tengo amigos, pero son raros.

Un día me toco ir a casa de mi abuela (que ñoño pero pues ya que), aburrida, mi abuela subió a dormir y como su casa era enorme me dedique a explorarla por completo, había muchos cuartos interesantes pero uno en especial llamo mi atención…una puerta oxidada y casi rota apareció frente a mí, no tenia seguro así que entre, todo estaba oscuro y casi no distinguía nada así que me regrese a buscar una linterna, volví al cuarto, dirigí la luz hacia todo el cuarto y una sabana cubría algo, la quite de ese lugar y había una especia de contenedor que ponía "S-01", creí que solo era el nombre de la maquina pero sacudí un vidrio que estaba a un lado y cuando vi lo que había adentro me asuste (solo un poco, ósea, encontrar una maquina sospechosa en un cuarto sospechoso y que aparezca esto…pfffff), un erizo antropomórfico desnudo color azul, de más o menos 1.60m que me miraba fijamente, era una imagen aterradora ya que solo estaba parado con una mirada será y sus verdes ojos parecían no tener vida, quite el vidrio y lo saque, estaba tieso, pero parecía estar muerto o algo parecido (imagínense si de verdad lo hubiera estado, ahí si me cago en los pantalones)lo revise y mi pervertida mente me incito a voltear a sus partes privadas (que quede claro…yo no le ando dando a eso, solo soy un pervertido) y "oh sorpresa!" no había nada, lo seguí revisando y parecía una especie de maniquí androide o algo parecido, continúe revisando la maquina y había algo de ropa que salía de algo así como un cajón, la saque y la observe, parecía de la talla perfecta para nuestro amigo, una playera de manga larga color blanco, unos pantalones entubados azul marino, un collar y pulseras, tenis muy a la moda, hasta ropa interior había!, lo comencé a vestir ( en el fondo sentía que jugaba con un muñeco, solo que este era de tamaño real), al ponerle su collar, en su nuca había un interruptor, ya sabía entonces que hacer con él, pero primero terminaría de vestirlo, lo trate como un orgánico de su edad y cuando termine me quede impactado por el realismo de "S-01" (creo que ese es su nombre) ahora activé el interruptor de su cuello y comenzó a hablar y me dio un poco de pánico: -"Iniciando sistema, confirme nombre de dueño".  
+Que?*Respondí  
-confirme nombre de dueño…  
+Decka?  
-"nombre aceptado, comenzando protocolo de inteligencia artificial"…en sus ojos comenzó a aparecer una especia de pupila.  
-*se agarraba la cabeza como si le doliera*…Auch!, donde estoy, y quien eres tú?  
+D,Decka?  
-Hola! Mucho gusto, me podrías decir como carajos es que llegue aquí, o como salgo de aquí?  
+Haber, chiquitito, antes que nada dime cuál es tu nombre.  
-Sonic, me llamo Sonic  
+*creo que al principio no me había dado cuenta de el porqué el nombre de "S-01", ese solo era su código de serie*, Ah…bonito nombre  
-Suena raro viniendo de ti, técnicamente no te conozco pero sé que nos llevaremos bien  
+*mi nuevo amigo es un maniquí androide?!*  
-Necesito saber donde están los demás, sabes donde están Shadow y Silver  
+No se de quienes me hablas…espera, acaso hay mas como tú?  
-Como yo?, no entiendo pero si te refieres a que si tengo otros amigos, si, solo recuerdo a esos dos. Vamos a buscarlos!  
+Oye, oye, oye, no puedes salir porque…porque…porque mi abuelita no sabe que estas aquí, así es no le avise *si supiera lo que en realidad es el, tal vez se altere*, Por lo mientras quiero que te quedes muy quieto que no muevas ni un solo musculo, que te pongas con una mirada seria y totalmente derecho, ok, entendiste?!  
-Si…eso creo…  
Y lo hizo, era gracioso ver como él hacia lo que yo le dijera, y más si lo obligaba a comportarse como un maniquí!, era raro, pero lleve a cabo su plan, lo tome de su entrepierna y de su torso y lo cargue hasta el cuarto que me prestaba mi abuela, un movimiento en falso y por error lo tire, pensé: "A la mierda! A la mejor se descompuso o tal vez lo sintió y se enoje!", pero para mi sorpresa no emitió ningún sonido o parecía estar adolorido…solo me dijo: "Esto es parte del plan, no?" le respondí: "Atstemmm…si claro, mi abuela pensara que eres un muñeco y no me dirá nada", y continuo quedándose quieto.

Ya era tarde y mi abuela se despertó, y me vio observando a Sonic, se acerco y me dijo:  
~"Hijo, quien es tu nuevo amiguito?"  
+Abuela, es un muñeco, no vez que no se mueve.  
~Oh tienes razón!, los niños de ahora y sus juguetes modernos

Mis papas ya habían venido por mi y no pensaba dejar a Sonic ahí, y les pregunte que si mi lo podía llevar, respondieron que si y lo senté en el carro al lado de mi y comencé a dormirme y termine recargado en el, (seria una imagen tierna para una fujoshi, pero no es como ellas creen) medio abrí mis ojos y mis papas voltearon a verme, era una escena muy rara, su hijo recargado en un juguete hecho de plástico y metal, era algo raro.

Yo solo me preguntaba, como serian los demás, y en que numero terminaba su serie, existía "S-05" o "S-02"? no iba a pensar mientras dormía!.


	2. La busqueda comineza

**CAP 2**

Investigando mas afondo sobre esos "chicos" descubrí que fueron mandados a construir para cumplir con el propósito de ayudantes en la vida cotidiana, como amigos, sirvientes hasta como armas de pelea!, de hecho había videos de donde ponen los ponen a decía exactamente cuántos hay, pero mencionaba algunas series como "S", "K" "SF", "D" "LN", entre otras, por el momento solo me importaban los "S", ya que al parecer era el dueño de uno, de los "S" solo existen tres, al parecer son menos de lo que yo esperaba, no decía su ubicación exacta pero creía saber cómo localizarlos.

+Sonic!...ven acá! *el vino corriendo hacia mi cuarto* siéntate en mi cama…* le levante el cabello (o púas) y lo apague.  
-Espera!, que haaaaaaccceeeeesssss…..  
Busque como carajos iba a acceder a su memoria principal y en lo más profundo de su cabello (o púas) encontré una puertita, la abrí y había muchos botones y luces y convenientemente había una entrada de USB, busque un cable y lo conecte a mi compu, había muchas carpetas, yo me imagino que funciones del cuerpo o algo así, y en una encontré unos videos, abrí uno al azar y era del día en el que nos conocimos, busque en los demás y había uno en donde el gritaba que no y que no, todo se veía borroso y alcance a ver una figura negra con algunos detalles en rojo y como era metida a una de esos contenedores y alcance a ver un poco de el lugar en donde tomo el video…era…EL SOTANO DE LA ESCUELA!

Bueno ya que sabia donde estaba el siguiente "S", era hora de ir a buscarlo, pero no podía dejar a Sonic en la casa, así que lo volví a encender y le explique que como era una escuela y que se hacía en ella, no era necesario que el entrara a clases puesto que la razón es más que obvia.

Ya en la escuela le dije que me esperara afuera del salón y que pediría permiso para ir al baño, todo sucedió de acuerdo al plan y corrimos al sótano, otra vez estaba oscuro, pero sus ojitos irradiaban luz así que fue más fácil encontrar el contenedor, repetílos mismos pasos que seguí al principio con Sonic, esta vez era un erizo con las mismas características que Sonic, solo que su pelaje era negro, y su cabello estaba más parado y tenia rayos rojos, tenia pelo en el pecho y se veía más alto que Sonic, su mirada era aun más seria que la de Sonic.

El era "S-02", su ropa la comencé a sacar, esta vez era diferente, una camisa roja con rayas, un saco negro, una corbata negra, un pantalón de vestir negro, unas pulseras gruesas de cuero y un detalle adicional, "S-02" venia con un desodorante y una loción, como si él fuera aun mas especial, lo comencé a vestir y quedo aun más perfecto que Sonic (los robots no saben que son los celos, así que no importaba si quedaba mejor que Sonic).

A él lo quería conservar más tiempo apagado, ya que se veía tan guapo (que!?, acaso no puedo admitir cuando un hombre se ve bien?, además ni siquiera es real!), me lo lleve a sentarlo junto con Sonic, para que pareciera que estaban platicando o algo así.

Sonic me dijo que el nombre de "S-02" era Shadow, el no sabía que Shadow estaba apagado y me dijo que lo recordaba con otra personalidad, era más…alocado.

Ya era hora de salir de la escuela pero como me llevaría a Shadow sin causar sospecha de nadie, le puse unos lentes de sol que me habían prestado y me lo lleve cargando, claro haciéndolo parecer que el caminaba, muchas chicas me preguntaban por él, quien era, de donde era y solo les decía que no se sentía bien y que no quería hablar (por Arceus!, ni encendido estaba y ya andaba de golfo!).

Llegando a casa, tuve que decirles a mis papas que me había encontrado este nuevo juguete y no me dijeron nada, pero ahora el problema era Sonic como iba a encender a Shadow sin que él me viera, le dije que se escondiera en un armario y que no saliera hasta que le digiera, obedeció por supuesto! y comencé a encenderlo, lo mismo que con Sonic y cuando su IA (inteligencia artificial) se activo, me empujo y me dijo que hacia aquí, me pidió mi mochila y se la di, saco el desodorante que venía con él y se baño en ese aroma, todo mi cuarto apestaba a su desodorante pero era bueno verlo contento.

Sonic escucho su voz y salió corriendo y lo abrazo:  
-Shadooooowww!  
Y ahora que carajos quieres!  
-Nada, es solo que no te había visto en mucho tiempo y te extrañaba  
*el lo empujo y solo volteo a ver a otro lado, como si no lo quisiera verlo, Sonic no entendía nada, el solo fue programado para ser amigo de Shadow y ya*

Le explique las reglas a Shadow y pareció entenderlas bien y hasta le gustaron porque a él le gusta llamar la atención y el ser un maniquí era la oportunidad que él esperaba.

Solo faltaba uno de los "S" y me dedicaría a encontrarlo, tal vez eso era lo que estaba esperando, algo de emoción y aventura solo para reunir a esos tres "jóvenes".

Lo primero que haría sería buscar en la memoria de Shadow.


	3. S-03

**3 CAP**

Busque en su memoria, pero no encontraba algo, pero aun quedaba la de Sonic (obviamente había apagado a los 2, recuerden que el saber lo que son en realidad los perturbaría), busque en la memoria de Sonic y parecía que no había encontrado nada, no había nada que me diera una pista de donde estaba "S-03", estuve a punto de rendirme cuando se me ocurrió algo, y si se los pregunto sin tener que husmear en sus memorias?

Los encendí y les comencé a preguntar

+Shadow, Sonic?...estoy en busca de su 3er compañero y necesito que me digan si recuerdan algo sobre el  
-mmmmm…recuerdo arboles y nada mas  
Yo recuerdo un lugar oscuro, con poca luz, al parecer un cuarto que no tenia puerta

Haber…arboles, un bosque y el cuarto…eso estaba más difícil, pero será que se refiere a un árbol hueco?, pero como carajos iba yo a saber cual!, obvio no me iba a rendir, así que le pedí que se quedaran en casa y que saldría un rato, ellos ya sabían las reglas por lo que no fue problema.

Ahora…un bosque cerca de mi casa, NO HAY BOSQUES!, bueno, solo un parque (muy grande, por cierto)así que decidí probar ahí, si era un árbol hueco solo e dedicaría a buscar en los troncos más gruesos, golpeaba y golpeaba cada árbol pero nada, ya estaba cansado y me senté debajo de un árbol y recargue mi cabeza en el, al golpearme la cabeza se oyó como si no hubiera nada dentro…lo había encontrado?

Intente abrir de alguna manera el árbol y me desespere y toque cierta parte del tronco y una puerta se abrió, entré y no veía nada, por suerte había un interruptor que era de la luz, lo encendí y vi como unas escaleras iban hacia abajo, pero muy profundo, continúe mi camino y había un cuarto con muchos planos y en el fondo estaba el contenedor de "S-03"(respecto a los planos, al principio no les hice caso) "S-03" era un erizo blanco, de ojos amarillos y contorneados con negro, el tenia mas pelo en su pecho, tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus manos y su mirada aunque seria inspiraba ternura e inocencia, su cabello era todo alborotado a tal grado que parecía su frente una marihuana (LEL! De hecho así fue como lo apode) lo saque, su ropa consistía en una playera negra, una chamarra negra con gorrito, un pantalón algo guango color azul marino y unos tenis. El se veía tan adorable, tan tierno que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo…pero en ese momento recordé que estaba apagado y lo encendí y lo lleve a mi casa.

El casi no hablaba, era el mas tímido de los tres, era casi como un niño y se despegaba de mi:  
+Oye, Silver, así te llamas no?  
Si…  
+Que tienes, amiguito, te veo muy preocupado *le acaricie su cachetito y él me empujo la mano*  
Nada, no tengo nada, continuemos adonde hay que llegar

Llegando a casa, y entrando a mi cuarto Sonic y Shadow seguían en la misma pose que los deje y Shadow vio a Silver:

QUE CARAJOS HACE EL AQUÍ!  
+Cálmate!, solo lo fui a buscar, estaba solo y lo traje acá  
LO QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA!  
+Porque!? Que te hizo él  
En ese momento me intento pegar y creí que lo haría, pero Silver se puso enfrente de mí y recibió el golpe, obviamente no le dolió pero…porque lo hizo  
Que ni se te ocurra tocarlo, entendiste *dijo con una voz más madura, mas de adulto*  
Shadow se enojo aun mas pero Silver se puso atrás de él y lo apago, Shadow estaba paralizado en el momento en el que iba a golpearme otra vez, lo puse en otra pose solo para que se viera bien, su mano derecha en la bolsa del pantalón con el dedo pulgar afuera, la otra mano en la cadera pero sin tocarla, su cintura un poco doblada y su cabeza inclinada.

Aun no entendía él porque me había protegido, era algo raro:  
+Porque recibiste su golpe  
Porque así fui programado, para protegerlo, señor  
+No me digas así, solo dime Decka y gracias por hacer lo que hiciste  
No hay de que señ…perdón, Decka

Ahora entendía cual era su misión y que él era el único que sabía lo que en realidad era…creo que ya es hora de que los otros dos supieran la verdad. Sonic estaba picoteando a Shadow ya que se le hacía raro que no se moviera, encendí a Shadow y le platique la verdad, lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba y Shadow se disculpo conmigo, prometió que no lo haría otra vez y que se calmaría, le explique las reglas a Silver y las entendió, pero ahora que ya tenía a los tres "S"…que seguía?...había terminado el viaje, la aventura buscando a esos tres?...y qué hay de las otras letras…ahora es mi misión buscarlos?


	4. Alguien molesto y el proyecto

**4 CAP**

Continue la búsqueda de los demás, empezaría por "K" era solo uno asi que no seria problema, pero ninguno de ellos sabia donde estaba y ni sabían de su existencia, ni buscando en sus memorias encontré información. Como iba a empezar a buscarlo si no tenia ni la mas remota idea de por donde empezar. Buscando mas a fondo descubrí el propósito de "K-01", el era usado como entrenador en un gimnasio hasta que parece su batería dejo de funcionar y lo guardaron, no decía en cual gimnasio buscar pero no había muchos cerca asi que fui a todos. En el ultimo ahí estaba, su contenedor solito en lo mas profundo del edificio, fue fácil encontrarlo (o eso creía) hasta que llego un señor todo grandote y gordo diciéndome:  
# A donde crees que vas…  
+Esteeemmm…vengo por el *señale al contenedor de "K-01"  
# Ni creas que tocaras a Nudillos, nuestro líder e ídolo a seguir *se puso delante de mi y no me dejaba pasar*  
+Enserio necesito a Nudillos, el me debe acompañar!  
# Primero pasa por encima de mi, grumete!

El gordo ese me empezaba a golpear (o al menos por su tamaño, lo intentaba) estaba totalmente desprotegido y llegaron a ayudarme los "S", Silver golpeo tan fuerte al gordo que se cayo y quebró el suelo. El camino estaba libre para activar a Nudillos, un Equidna de aproximadamente 18 años, con el cabello largo y en rsatas, muy musculoso, color rojo con una mancha en forma de luna en el pecho, y de ojos morados, su ropa consistía en una playera sin mangas, un pantalón color verde olivo y unas botas gruesas, decidi dejarlo sin camisa, cuando lo encendí hizo unas cosas muy raras:  
$ Hola, chiquita, dime…vienes seguido por aquí?  
+ALEJATE DE MI, ESTUPIDO!, en primer lugar ni mujer soy!  
$ Entonces, hermano, no hay muchachitas por aquí?  
+ Si las hay pero….EN PRIMER LUGAR TU ERES UN ROBOT! PARA QUE ESAS PREGUNTAS TAN IMBECILES  
$ Ohh!, yo solo decía, y ya lo sé, no soy real, pero eso no me impide conquistar a las damas  
+*me puse todo rojo…pero del coraje!...ese maldito era tan castrante* Esta bien…Si quieres conquistar damas yo te puedo ayudar, PERO SOLO A ENCONTRARLAS…ENTIENDES  
$*me hablo con voz de robot* Si…mi…amo…*y solto una risa burlona*

Ahora que haría con los 4….ya no podría meterlos a mi casa, además de que mis papas ya sabían la verdad respecto a los "S" y ahora que un golfo estúpido se meta…Lo que decidi fue aprovechar tener tantos muñecos (literalmente) y abri una tienda de ropa para caballeros…les daría un buen uso y las reglas técnicamente no cambiarian, además de que si encontraba a los demás, los iria metiendo allí.

El problema era como lo iniciaría, había un cuarto abandonado y como no tenia dueño lo ocupe, mis papas me apoyarían con material y todo lo que necesitara.

Lo bueno de tener a 4 robots ayudándote es que son técnicamente ingenieros profesionales y ya que estaba todo listo, solo quedaba decirle a los 4 la idea

Les conté a todos y aceptaron, Shadow seguiría llamando la atención y Nudillos seguiría siendo un pervertido.

Comenzaron los preparativos, todos ayudaron y solo Nudillos se paro en la entrada y les empezaba a hablar a las chicas que pasaban (de hecho les jugaba una broma, ya que cuando les hablaba el se volteaba y se hacía pasar por un maniquí.

Cuando todo termino ellos estaban listos para su trabajo temporal…o posiblemente eterno, bueno, ellos son eternos pero pffff

Bueno…no los iba a dejar con la ropa inicial que tenían, solo a Shadow, pero lo haría solo unos ajustes a su vestimenta. Los pensaba apagar mientras los vestia, ya que se me hacia mas divertido, además de le daba mas realismo a la situación y me gustaba que no se movieran, los empeze a apagar uno por uno, a Sonic lo vesti con un traje de color blanco, una camisa de vestir negra desabrochada pero solo un poco para que se viera su pecho, una corbata morada, unos zapatos blancos, lo deje con su collar, obvio le puse desodorante como a todos, solo que su fragancia seria diferente, su cara la acomode para que se viera serio pero con una sonrisa media ligera. Su pose seria con la mano izquierda en la bolsa del pantalón con el dedo pulgar afuera, la derecha en la cintura pero sin tocarla y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia la izquierda. Se veía tan guapo que lo abrace…después recordé que solo era un muñeco y continue con los demás.

A Silver también lo puse de traje, solo que el de el era gris, con la camisa blanca igual desabrochada para que se viera un poco se du pelaje en el pecho, la corbata era color turquesa claro y los zapatos grises, su mirada la deje seria, como si no tuviera vida (eso me gustaba en ellos). Lo acomode en una pose que se viera lo mas irreal posible (para que se den una idea de la pose les dejo este video: watch?v=xev9zyaHOns)

A Nudillos lo dejaria con un pantalón color verde militar, una playera de manga larga, muy ajustada, color verde pistache de cuello abierto y con la tela un poco transparente, Su fragancia será una asi de huéleme desde 10 metros, algo fuerte; su mirada seria pero con un toque de galán, su pose era solamente con las manos en la cintura, pero sin tocarla.

Cuando era momento de vestir a Shadow, el no aparecia por ningún lado, el lugar no era muy grande, pero aun asi el se escondia bien. Pasaron como hora y media y porfin lo halle escondido detrás de unas cajas que contenían ropa:

+Que haces aquí?  
Imbecil, el que sea un maniquí androide no significa que me tengas que tratar como a un juguete  
+Pero!...  
Ya cállate! De verdad que me hartas!  
+*me puse un poco triste y me aleje de el* Ok…lo que tu digas, si quieres me puedes ayudar a atender o algo asi  
No!...mira, discúlpame *corrió a alcanzarme *, en serio, discúlpame, sabes que mi programación es esa y no puedo cambiar, solo sigo las ordenes del software, pero de verdad discúlpame *me tomo del brazo y me abrazo*  
+Que haces? *estaba todo rojito, era algo bonito para mi, ya que el nunca era asi además de que me estaba apachurrando el idiota*  
Es mi manera de disculparme, creo que los orgánicos así piden disculpas *Mientras me abrazaba levanto su mano y la puso detrás de su cuello y el mismo se apago*

Ya comenzaba a pesar así que lo cargue y lo lleve a otro lugar para terminar de prepararlo, solamente le iba a poner desodorante y le pondría accesorios y lo pondría en la misma pose que Sonic, la verdad si se veía guapo y me le quede viendo un rato y después recordé que la inauguración seria mañana y termine los preparativos lo mas rápido que pude.

Al dia siguiente, cuando la tienda abrió, mucha gente esperaba afuera preguntándose que era lo que había ahí adentro, las cortinas bajaron y vieron a mis 4 amigos en las vitrinas, mucha gente pensó que eran reales y que solo se quedaban quietos, algunas chicas se paraban para admirarlos y cuando entraban me decían: "Tus chavos se ven guapos" entre otras cosas, al parecer todo fue un éxito.


	5. Clan completo y el inicio de una batalla

**CAP 5**

Ya era hora de cerrar, así que pues me quede a pasar la noche ahí, en un cuartito lo suficientemente grande para que yo cupiera, no tenia sueño y me puse a investigar, recuerdan los planos que había en el lugar donde encontré a Silver, no?, pues los conserve y a ahora era el momento de usarlos.

Encendí a tres y solo deje a Shadow apagado, lo desvestí totalmente (no pervertida(o)s!, no lo intente violar!), lo coloque acostado en el suelo y viendo los planos comencé a revisarlo, descubrí muchas cosas como que su número de serie estaba escrito arribita de sus pompas (parece que una pervertida los armo) también vi como era que funcionaba su "cerebro", entre otras cosas.

Cuando termine, vestí a Shadow y lo puse en una pose nomas porque si (REPITO! Se veía guapo y sexy apagado), les dije a los otros que si querían conservar la ropa que les puse y dijeron que no, pero no porque no les gustara, si no porque se incomodaban, excepto Nudillos, a él si le gusto lo que le puse.

La noche era el tiempo perfecto para seguir buscando posibles modelos que faltaran, parecidos al estilo que usaron en estos 4, encendí a Shadow y le conté que era el momento perfecto para buscar a otros como ellos, buscando más a fondo observe que solo faltaban dos para completar la búsqueda de la primera serie "STH" (de hecho un ejemplo seria que Sonic, su verdadero nombre era: STH S-01"), estos eran "MTP-01", era un zorrito de pelaje amarillo y blanco de ojos azules, parecía el más chiquito de todos, en edad, se veía de unos 14 años y el otro era "E-01", este era una especie de camaleón morado, parecía de como unos 19 años, era el más grande de todos, tenía un cuernito en vez de nariz, de ojos amarillos, de mirada muy seria por cierto.

Por alguna razón se me hacían conocidos, como si los hubiera visto en algún otro lugar, después de pensar en donde, me acorde que los había visto en otra tienda de ropa (creo que no fui el único al que se le ocurrió la idea), la tienda era de una vieja amiga llamada Stefani, la verdad no se me hacia correcto ir en la noche y meterme a su tienda, eso sería como robar.

+Bien…chicos *me temblaba la voz al hablarles* miren…todavía hay que encontrar a dos chicos como ustedes, pero el problema es que estos están en otro establecimiento y…  
Haber, haber, haber…nos vamos a meter a otro lugar a saquear?!...por fin!, hasta que se te ocurre algo decente para variar! Y cuando empezamos?  
+Shadow…esa es la razón por la que te tengo apagado la mayor parte del tiempo *lo vuelve a apagar*, bueno como les decía, tratare de que no parezca un saqueo, ok? Bueno…entraremos en unos momentos a la tienda, yo conozco a Stefani y ella siempre deja una llave entre las plantas así que ese no será un problema... así que vámonos!...Sonic…deja a Shadow como esta…*quita su manita de su interruptor*

Ya enfrente de la tienda, hurgue entre las plantas y efectivamente ahí estaba la llave, como ya era muy noche ya nos podía ver, así que entre en la tienda.

Los ojos de esos 3 irradiaban luz (literalmente) así que pues lámparas no necesite y comencé a buscarlos…estaban en una vitrina, mirando hacia la nada y había otros maniquíes a lado de ellos, pero estos no tienen importancia, ellos estaban en unas bases para que no se cayeran (creo que ella pensaba que si eran maniquíes en un 100%) los saque de esas bases y los pare a lado de mi y fui a buscar sus contenedores, para buscar su ropa original.

Miles "Tails" Prower (MTP-01) venia con una camisa de vestir color lila y un pantalón de vestir color negro, también con un collar como Sonic (ropa demasiado formal para un joven de 14 años)

Espio (E-01) tenía una ropa muy formal también, de hecho muy parecida a la de Shadow, solo que su camisa era color blanca y en vez de corbata era un moño y no tenia las pulseras.

No los encendí y le pedí a Nudillos que se los llevara cargando, (como él según era el más fuerte, pues era hora de demostrarlo) se veía chistoso cargándolos pero no le dije nada. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, encendí a Shadow y le platique lo que paso…no estaba muy contento después de todo y me decidí a encender a los 2 nuevos, Tails se comporto como un chico muy tierno, no al grado de verse, como decirlo…mmmm…gay?, no se veía así. Espio era casi igual que Silver, solo que en menor manera, siempre estaba serio, pero de repente se le salía una media sonrisa o se enojaba.

Ya estaban todos completos, y ahora que seguía?...En ese momento, Sonic empezó a fallar, hablaba y cortaba las frases, también sus ojos de repente se les iba la pupila y después de todo eso él se quedo quieto, como si se hubiera apagado y una voz diferente a la suya salió de su boca:

? BIEEEN!... parece que alguien ya logro reunir a mis muchachos, quien fue el atrevido que lo hizo?  
+Y-yo…Decka  
? Pues qué bien!, mi nombre es Ivo, soy dueño de una gran empresa de robótica, parece que lograste reunir a mis chicos, ahora, necesito que me los traigas a mi empresa, ellos deben ser destruidos  
+Que?! Como que destruirlos?  
? Ellos no puedes seguir existiendo, son solo pedazos de plástico y metal, sin vida, solo maquinas…así que cual es tu preocupación?  
+Para mi ellos están tan vivos tanto como tú y yo…NO TE LOS PIENSO ENTREGAR!  
? Si eso es lo que quieres…

Entonces los 6 al mismo tiempo dijeron: "COMENZANDO PROTOCOLO DE ORDENES" y ellos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la tienda, y yo solamente los seguí.


	6. Conozcan a Ivo y camino a Corneria

**CAP 6**

Decka: Sonic!, Shadow!...háganme caso!...por…por favor * se los decía muy preocupado*

Ellos no me hacían caso, solo caminaban como los robots que eran, me colgué de Shadow y el no reaccionaba, solo me volteo a ver, su mirada era totalmente sin emociones, sus ojos brillaban con una intensa luz roja y me empujo, caí al suelo y obviamente me dolió. Está a punto de darme por vencido, era duro que por fin tenias a "personas" con quien platicar o contarles sin que te criticaran, más que simples maquinas se habían vuelto mis amigos…después de meditar un poco me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto y que los iba a seguir hasta donde pudiera, me quede a lado de ellos y solo los veía caminar.

Después de mucho tiempo caminando ellos se metieron en lo más profundo de un bosque, todo esto ya no era parte mi ciudad, era muy alejado y todo era muy diferente, seguimos caminando y llegamos a una puerta grande de metal, esta se abrió y entramos todos, todavía seguimos caminando un poco y llegamos a una sala grande y ellos se detuvieron, aun seguían en modo de ordenes puesto a que pase mi mano por sus caras y no parpadeaban, continuaron así por un rato y después volvieron a la normalidad.

Decka: Chicos!  
Shadow: Que carajos hacemos aquí…no recuerdo nada  
Sonic: DECKA! Dime donde estamos! *Me agarro de los hombros y me sacudió con una carita de preocupación*  
Decka: No lo sé!...miren...después de que Sonic terminara de decir esas cosas, todos entraron en modo de órdenes y caminaron hasta aquí, yo solo los seguí

En ese momento se acerco un cydiano robusto, pelón, vestido de traje y un simpático pero gran bigote  
Ivo: Muy bien!, sabía que seguirías a estas chatarras así que te tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti…María!(no la olviden ya que es importante más adelante en la historia) Libéralos…*puso una sonrisa malvada*  
En ese momento una puerta se abrió y de ahí salieron dos robots los dos muy parecidos a Sonic, solo que uno era referido con el nombre de "Metala(inspiración en otra historia de Metal Sonic)" y el otro era llamado "Shard". Metala era un robot solo en colores azules cromados y de ojos rojos, solo seguía las ordenes de Ivo, en cambio Shard era de colores negro y amarillo con los ojos verdes y una especie de gema en el pecho, lo que lo diferenciaba del otro era que este parecía tener emociones, ya que constantemente se peleaba con Metala.

Shard: En serio nos harás pelear contra un humano? Pero si es tan lindo! Mira nada mas esa carita *se acerco a apretar mis cachetes*  
Metala: Tu solo sigue las ordenes y ya! No socialices con el orgánico  
Shard: Pero es que míralo!  
Metala: Tú solo cállate y ataca!  
Shard: Esta bien…*se enojo y de su brazo salió una bazooka que apuntaba hacia mi*

Creí que todo era el final ya que los 6 no podían hacer nada o si no sus "vidas" se pondrían en riesgo, todo parecía tener un final cuando de repente una moto llego a toda velocidad sacando una vara que irradiaba luz golpeando y lanzando rayos hacia los 2 robots malvados, los robots quedaron en pésimas condiciones, Metala quedo sin cabeza y Shard tenía la cabeza volteada y sacaba chispas, además de que soltaba palabras cortadas.

Ivo: Parece que los lograste asesinar…María, suelta a los Shadows

Quien era ese misterioso motociclista, se comenzó a quitar el casco…una mujer algo chaparra con un traje de cuero muy pegado, una falda de cuero, unas botas de plataforma y el cabello en tono verde neón con las raíces castañas se bajo de la moto…

Decka: STEFANI!?...que es lo que haces aquí?  
Stefani: Abrí mi tienda y faltaban dos maniquíes…soy más inteligente que tu y al momento de adquirirlos les puse un chip de rastreo, unos muñecos tan realistas serán robados, pensé. Y resulta que vine a parar contigo.  
Decka: Pero que carajos es esa vara?  
Stefani: Ah! Hablas del "Disco Stick" lo empecé a desarrollar en mis tiempos libres, tiene la capacidad de tanto iluminar como de lanzar energía…mira, no tengo otro pero traje esto…

Ella saco de la cajuela de la moto una especie de garra ensangrentada muy gruesa y grande

Stefani: Toma…la garra del monstruo, te permitirá desgarrar casi cualquier cosa…  
Decka: Que bueno que me la diste porque hay vienen!

Muchos clones de Shadow desnudos nos rodeaban a los 6, a Stefani y a mí, comenzó una gran batalla, los 6 a puño limpio "mataban" a los clones, Stefani además de el Disco Stick usaba unas bombas negras y yo solamente desgarrándolos, al terminar esa batalla corrimos a buscar a Ivo, para ver en realidad que era lo que quería, nos encontramos a María en el camino, una chica alta de vestido negro, rubia y una mirada tierna como para ser malvada.

María: Esperen!...miren, mi abuelo los quiere destruir por ciertos traumas que tuvo hace años, sean paciente y entiéndanlo porfa…  
Decka: ok…trataremos de entenderlo

Ya en la oficina de Ivo:

Ivo: Excelente…parece que lograron burlar todas las trampas y ahora que piensan hacer  
Decka: Dime…por que los quieres destruir…  
Ivo: Enserio quieres saber…hace tiempo las compañías de robótica mas grandes del sistema planetario nos juntamos en la idea de darle un mejor servicio a los habitantes de cada uno de nuestros planetas, yo, Ivo, representaba al planeta Cydia, en compañía con Andross, líder de Corneria, el Dr. Hämsterviel líder de Turo, nos reunimos para crear una serie de robots que ayudaran en la vida diaria de los habitantes de nuestros respectivos planetas, al desarrollar el protocolo de inteligencia artificial (PIA), algo salió mal y algunos de nuestros robots desarrollaron emociones, eso no nos gusto ya que el plan era que solo fueran maquinas sin pensamientos así que nos dimos a la tarea de destruirlos, pero ellos habían escapado, tus "amiguitos" se escondieron por años en diferentes lugares, esperando el día en el que alguien los volviera a activar, recuerdo a tu abuelo, Naoto Ōshima, el trabajaba conmigo y ayudo a esconderlos

~~_FLASHBACK_~~

Naoto: Como puedes hacerles esto…están vivos!, no lo ves, son prácticamente tus hijos, los piensas asesinar?  
Ivo: ELLOS NO SON NADA MIO! Son solo simples maquinas, no tienen pensamientos *intento golpear a Naoto*  
Naoto: Vamos, niños, escapen!

El abuelo Naoto corrió lejos de la empresa

Naoto: Niños, escuchen, lo siento pero se tienen que esconder, el señor Ivo no los quiere ver, tengo que hacer esto por su bien…*el presiono sus nucas y ellos entraron en un modo de desactivación*  
Los 6: "MODO DE DESACTIVACION COMENZANDO…MENCIONE NOMBRE DEL CREADOR"  
Naoto: Decka…

A los otros robots creados para los de Corneria y Turo dijo lo mismo y los mando a su respectivo planeta, Naoto escapo lejos para no ser encontrado por Ivo, y los otros líderes.

~~_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_~~

Decka: Así que el abuelo posiblemente esté vivo!  
Ivo: Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu…pero eso déjalo para después *saco un arma de su escritorio intentando dispararme*  
María: HEY! POR AQUÍ...*ella había abierto un portal para que pudiéramos escapar de Ivo*Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi abuelo pero corran aquí…esto los llevara a Corneria, busquen a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde  
Decka: María, gracias  
María: De nada

Corrimos hacia el portal pero antes de entrar ocurrieron muchas cosas

Shadow: Gracias, eres muy buena con nosotros *se puso algo rojito, muy raro en un robot*  
María: No te preocupes, tú cuídate y cuida a los demás, yo lograre sobrevivir con el maniático de mi abuelo *le dio un beso en sus labios*

Shadow comenzó a fallar de tanta emoción y María soltó una risita y se despidió de él.

Decka: Ya vámonos!  
Shadow: Adiós Ma *btzz* ri *btzz* a *btzz*

Y él se fue corriendo, con algunas fallas claro

Decka: Espera…Stefani…de verdad nos quieres acompañar…  
Stefani: Suena divertido, pero hay algunas cosas que me quedan por hacer, ve tu sin mí.  
Decka: Ok…te extrañare *y la abrase y ella se fue lejos del edificio*

Fuimos entrando uno y cuando solo faltaba yo escuche unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo

Stefani: Ahaja! Creías que te iba a dejar solo *gritaba mientras se acercaba y cuando ella llego, me empujo y entramos juntos*

Eso quiere decir que no solo eran seis…eran más! Tal vez 20 o 30 o cientos! Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, una vida en Corneria


	7. Crei que eran 6

**CAP 7**

Decka: Donde estamos?  
Stefani: No se supone que María nos dijo que esto era…como dijo…Corneria?  
Sonic: Este lugar me da miedito…  
Shadow: Cálmate, chillón!  
Decka: Al parecer estamos ya muy lejos de Cydia…  
*Shadow me abrazo con una mano y me intento consolar*  
Decka: Pues a continuar con la búsqueda, pero primero…donde es que vamos a vivir, si no tenemos casa…por el momento…  
Silver: Pues tendremos que seguir caminando hasta encontrar un lugar, según mi radar (valla parece que todavía tengo que aprender mucho de ellos)hay una construcción cerca, vengan es por acá.

Caminamos mucho y lo peor es que Stefani había dejado su moto en Cydia y esto empezaba a ser cansante…

Decka: Ya me canse…quien me lleva cargando \(*^*)/  
Shadow: Ven…súbete…  
Decka: En serio?!  
Shadow: HAZLO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA  
Decka: Ok!

Después de mucho caminar por fin encontramos lo que parecía una mansión…en buenas condiciones como para estar en medio de la nada…Oh les aclaro…la primera parte de Corneria es una especie de jungla, selva, bosque!...nos acercamos a la puerta y yo toque…

?: Quien es… (Era una voz adulta)  
Decka: Disculpe necesitamos refugio…*se abre la puerta*

El que nos abrió era un conejo…alto, parecía tener 23 años, cabello castaño y peinado hacia atrás, vestido muy elegante, muy serio, casi no expresaba emoción alguna, en el momento en el que vio con quien viajaba me dijo su nombre…

Malt: Mi nombre es Malt…pueden pasar…  
Sonic: Won!...su casa es muy grande señor Malt

El nos llevo a unos cuartos que eran habitaciones…cuando llegamos un pequeño conejito de cómo 5 años, dientoncito, vestido muy tierno corrió a esconderse atrás de Malt

Malt: El es mi hijo, Scotch, no está acostumbrado a recibir visitas ya que llevamos tiempo aquí en Corneria.  
Scotch: Papi…quienes son ellos…  
Malt: Al rato te explico ahora vete a tu cuarto y ponte a jugar o a leer, no lo sé, solo vete, papá tiene que hablar con estas personas. *Scotch se va*

Malt: Disculpen a mi hijo…bueno quien de ustedes es Decka  
Decka: Soy yo por?  
Malt: Acompáñame…  
Silver: Adonde lo lleva, señor…  
Malt: Ustedes quédense aquí…no pasara nada  
*Stefani y los seis comenzaron a explorar la casa*

Malt me llevo a la sala de estar y me pidió que me sentara  
Malt: Decka, siéntate por favor  
Decka: ok?...  
Malt: Sabes porque te deje entrar a mi casa?  
Decka: No…pero fue un gesto amable…gracias  
Malt: Bueno, en el momento en el que vi a tus amigos supe que por fin había llegado el momento…mira…yo soy como tus amigos…  
Decka: Hahahahah…no puede ser cierto!...solo eran seis robots, si fueran mas ya me hubiera enterado!  
Malt: Toca mi nuca…  
Decka: Que?  
Malt: Solo hazlo * lo hice*  
Decka: Que es esto?...explícame!  
Malt: Esta bien…mi número de serie es MV-01, fui construido para ayudar a un padre y su hijo como mayordomo, el señor se encariño mucho conmigo al grado de que me dejaba a cargo a su hijo de tan solo meses de nacido, ya que su esposa lo dejo en cuanto tuvo al bebé…por eso el me compro para ayudarlo, nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero un día Ivo envió a destruirme, el dueño me intento ocultar, pero no lo consiguió, el pereció en un intento por esconderme, yo me quede solo con Scotch, criándolo como a un hijo y ocultándole la verdad de lo que era yo…  
Decka: Pues lo siento mucho…de verdad no sabía el porqué de tu expresión facial…jeje  
Malt: No hay problema…veo que están cansados…porque no se van a sus cuartos y se acuestan en sus camas  
Decka: Ok!

Me fui al cuarto que Malt me había ofrecido y me recosté pensando en lo que me había dicho, un poco después la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió lentamente  
Scotch: Bueno?…  
Decka: Ah!, hola Scotch! Que haces aquí!  
Scotch: Quería saber qué es lo que mi papi te había dicho…  
Decka: Ah! Nada…solo me platico unas cosas, nada importante  
Scotch: Pareces buena persona…no conozco a mucha gente ya que mi papá no me deja salir de la casa…de dónde vienes?  
Decka: Pues…de otro planeta…Cydia  
Scotch: He leído sobre el…al parecer tienen problemas con ciertas personas…  
Decka: Ni te imaginas, peque  
Scotch: Vas a ser mi amigo…cierto?  
Decka: Claro! *lo abrace y le hice cerillito, el solo se reía*

Ya en la noche Stefani se durmió y los seis estaban apagados solo oía que la chimenea estaba prendida…no podía dormir y baje a ver que era…era Malt sentado viendo hacia la chimenea…creí que estaba apagado y me acerque lentamente a intentar jugar con el…como si fuera un muñeco, no estaba apagado y me volteo a ver…  
Malt: Que es lo que haces?  
Decka:*todo rojito*Ammmm…nada….  
Malt: Bueno…solo recordaba lo que se siente ser una maquina…he vivido mucho tiempo fingiendo estar vivo que no recuerdo lo que es ser…falso…  
Decka: Porque te preocupa eso?  
Malt: Yo no voy a envejecer, pero algún día Scotch lo hará, y hará preguntas que tal vez le hagan daño…por eso quisiera saber qué es ser una maquina…aunque sea un ratito…ya que lo más seguro es que en eso me convierta otra vez en cuanto el crezca  
Decka: Pues…yo, en Cydia era dueño de una tienda de ropa…donde usaba a los seis chicos que tengo como maniquíes, todo el día estaban apagados así que pues no sé si tu quisieras acompañarme o al menos intentar lo que era ser ellos…  
Malt: En serio…gracias, pero espera un momento ya que Scotch tarda en dormirse y podría escucharnos  
Decka: Ok!

Esperamos un rato…  
Malt: Estoy listo…tengo un saco en mi habitación…tráelo junto con la ropa, accesorios que quieras, también trae lo que creas necesario.  
Decka: Esta bien!

Fui a su habitación…había muchas cosas que parecía que no se habían utilizado en mucho tiempo…tome el saco y algunas cosas que el tenia ahí y baje de nuevo a la sala de estar

Malt: Ok…y esto como va a funcionar…  
Decka: Pues te voy a apagar… tu cuerpo dejara de funcionar por un rato dejándote a mi merced por así decirlo…no te pasara nada, según lo que los otros me dicen es que no ven nada…todo es oscuro según lo que ellos recuerdan…estás listo?...  
Malt: Si  
Decka: Ok…ponte de pie

Apague a Malt…era la primera vez que trataba a uno de ellos más grande…era más alto que yo y eso dificultaba un poco el desvestirlo y vestirlo…pero era divertido después de todo!...además de jugar con él, me tome un tiempo para inspeccionarlo…  
Decka: Aja…tiene buen cuerpo…parece que está muy bien cuidado…*snif-snif*huele bien…tiene bonitos ojos, color ámbar, ok, ahora veamos sus componentes

Lo acosté en una mesa cuidadosamente y empecé a buscar si no tenía alguna manera de acceder a sus componentes, en su espalda no tenia, en su pecho tampoco y el único lugar que faltaba era revisar en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, puesto a que el usaba mucho gel para peinarse era difícil acceder a su cabeza, pero de alguna manera lo logre…todo parecía normal excepto por que parecía tener una parte como quemada…no le tome mucha importancia y proseguí a vestirlo…  
Decka: Quedaste bien, te dejare un rato apagado, solo para contemplarte…

Después de un rato me decidí a encenderlo…  
Malt: Que fue lo que paso…  
Decka: Eso es lo que hago con los seis, mírate! Quedaste…pues…guapo  
Malt: Esta bien ahora creo que debes descansar…ve a tu habitación, anda  
Decka: Antes, unas preguntas, no será mucho tiempo, siii?  
Malt: Esta bien…  
Decka: Donde está tu contenedor?  
Malt: Pues en Cydia, por supuesto  
Decka: Cual fue tu ropa inicial?  
Malt: Pues la que me pusiste, un saco color guinda, un pañuelo azul fuerte, una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir color vino, zapatos guindas, cinturón y guantes…porque te interesas tanto en mi persona?  
Decka: *sonrojado* Emm…por nada…bueno…me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

Al día siguiente…

Decka: Bueno, como vamos a comenzar a buscar a los robots que siguen, pero no se por donde comenzar…  
Espio: Creo que se como localizarlos…habrá que revisar muy a fondo en nuestras memorias hasta encontrar algo  
Stefani: Pero si no hay computadora donde hacerlo?!  
Decka: Los he revisado cada noche hasta encontrar algo y descubrí que puedo hacer que ellos nos muestren sus memorias  
Malt: *gritando* Todo está bien por allá?  
Decka: Oh!...Malt! *Baja corriendo las escaleras*  
Malt: Si?  
Decka: *jala a Malt del brazo y se lo lleva afuera* Ayer que te estuve revisando vi que algo estaba mal con una parte de tus componentes…estaba quemada o eso parecía  
Malt: Eso es malo?  
Decka: Pues sí, porque revisando a los otros, esa es la parte que controla tus emociones…Malt…no te gustaría sonreírle a tu hijo por primera vez?! Puedo arreglarte y que puedas tener una mejor relación con tu hijo!  
Malt: De verdad?  
Decka: Si…pero creo que será más al rato…tengo que revisar algunas cosas con los seis  
Malt: Esta bien…ve con ellos

Revise a los seis muy a fondo…tratando de encontrar algo…parecía que en Tails había algo…una figura anaranjada se podía disipar, muy borrosa, y no parecía de alguno de los seis…de hecho tenia otra forma…era el primer robot de Corneria?


End file.
